Hiding Injuries
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Dillon wakes up confused because his body was taken over by Venjix for a week. What did he do in that time?


"What's going on?" Dillon sat up noticing that he was in the lab.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Dr. K questioned.

"I remember heading out to fight an attack bot…" He thought, "Did I get hurt?"

Dr. K shook her head, "You left to fight about a week ago. Tenaya planted a device on you that hijacked your body. We got you back a couple days ago but I finally just got your implant systems cleared.

Dillon nodded. "What happened?"

"Luckily the team got to you before you hurt any civilians," she turned back to her computer. "I can't say the team got away fully unharmed though." She sighed and faced him again, "They don't blame you, it wasn't your fault."

Dillon sighed as he pushed himself off the table. He noticed a few bandages wrapped around his body.

He was greeted by Summer when he exited the lab.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He noticed the bandage on her arm, "Did I do that?"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it."

He sighed, "What did I do?"

She shook her head, "We don't blame you."

"It was still me though."

"It was Venjix."

He nodded as he approached the kitchen where Scott and Flynn were. They both just had a few small scrapes visible.

"Glad to see you up and about," Scott noticed.

Flynn slid a smoothie down to him, "You're probably hungry."

Dillon sipped on the smoothie as he realized a team member was missing. "Where is Ziggy?"

The other three glanced at each other before Summer finally said, "He had been napping. I'll go see if he's awake."

Dillon raised an eyebrow but continued with his drink.

A couple minutes later Ziggy slowly followed Summer down the stairs. Dillon noticed Ziggy was limping but as soon as Ziggy was next to him he was his normal talkative self.

"It's good to see you up," Ziggy smiled. "I don't know what Dr. K told you, or if you remember anything, but it's been about a week. I washed and folded all of your laundry and cleaned up our room. I also had Flynn's help but I put that new muffler on the car."

"You didn't have to do all of that you know," Dillon answered.

"I know but I wanted to help you out." Ziggy started sipping on a smoothie that Flynn handed him before he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Dillon nodded, "Just a little confused at the fact a week passed."

"Well we've just been hanging around the garage most of the week," Ziggy smiled.

"Except when you guys had to take me down?" Dillon sighed.

"Uh yeah that," Ziggy frowned before changing the subject, "You didn't miss much. And we took you down pretty quickly, but you had been missing for a couple days before that. We were happy to have found you though."

Dillon stood and put his smoothie in the sink before heading up to his room.

"He probably just needs some time to himself," Ziggy smiled to the team.

"Why are you acting like you are completely fine?" Flynn questioned.

"I don't want him to worry. Dillon has enough going on."

"You need to be resting," Scott ordered. "You got hurt worse than the rest of us."

He leaned on the counter, "It doesn't matter. But I can't really pull myself onto one of the stools right now, and Dillon needs some time so I can't go back to bed."

"Let's watch a movie," Summer suggested.

Hours later Flynn cooked dinner and called Dillon downstairs. Ziggy was still on the couch, having fallen asleep because of the pain medicine he was on.

"Should we wake him?" Dillon pointed to the green ranger.

"He's been putting in a lot of work around here. I know he's exhausted," Flynn spoke.

"What else is going on? You seem like you're hiding something," Dillon admitted, "Did I do something I don't remember?"

"I think it would be better if you talked to Ziggy about it," Summer decided.

"Ziggy won't tell him anything," Scott looked at her, "you heard him earlier. He doesn't want Dillon to know what happened."

"What happened?" Dillon was getting frustrated.

"Well we all got a little hurt while fighting you," Summer started, "but Ziggy didn't want Tenaya to take you away again, so he kept holding on to you…"

"His hip is screwed up, which is why he is limping. After kneeing him multiple times didn't get him off of you, you decided to stab him," Scott informed.

"He's doing really well for all of his injuries," Flynn assured. "He didn't care how hurt he was, he just kept worrying about you."

"Damn," Dillon slammed a fist on the counter. "He should hate me."

"It was Venjix's fault, not yours," Summer repeated.

"He was doing a lot around the garage while you were gone, trying to find things to do without you," Flynn spoke.

"He's been sleeping almost constantly since getting you back though," Summer sighed. "We probably should get him to bed because sleeping at that angle can't be good for his hip." She glanced at the sleeping form on the couch.

Dillon stood up, "I'll take care of him. It's the least I can do."

"Ziggy," Dillon gently shook his friend's arm.

Ziggy blinked slowly as he noticed who was in front of him. A look of fear crossed his eyes before he realized his friend wasn't a threat. Dillon hated seeing that look but didn't touch on it. He simply said, "Flynn made some food. Why don't you eat something before heading back to bed?"

Ziggy nodded slowly as his mind started running.

"I can bring you a plate in here so you don't have to get up yet?" Dillon suggested softly.

"The kitchen is fine," Ziggy used the arm of the chair to push himself up.

"Zig, cut the crap. I know you're hurt. Let me help take care of you."

Ziggy looked confused, "How do you know?"

"They told me," Dillon confessed. "Please just let me help you."

Ziggy sighed and limped to the kitchen. He made himself a plate and stood there eating.

"You shouldn't be standing long," Summer reminded.

"Well I'm sick of lying in bed," Ziggy snapped.

"Here," she slid him a bottle of medicine.

He took a few before finishing his food. Dillon followed him as he limped up the stairs.

"Please let me help you," Dillon begged.

"I just don't want you worrying about me," Ziggy turned to him.

"Whether Venjix or the mob or me hurt you, I would be worrying. You're my friend. Just like you wanted to help me, I want to help you. Just let me."

Ziggy looked thoughtful for a moment before giving in, "Fine." He grabbed some supplies. "Help me rebandage?"

Dillon watched as Ziggy pulled off his jacket and shirt. He cringed as he noticed all the bruising. Dillon cleaned off the area with stitches before placing a clean cover over it.

"What about your hip?"

Ziggy shook his head, "We aren't keeping it wrapped. Just trying to keep it steady. If it starts healing wrong, then we'll do more."

Dillon nodded, "Is there anything else you need?"

Ziggy slowly slid on a clean shirt, "Really, Dil. I'm fine."

"The room looks really nice by the way."

Ziggy smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry," Dillon laid back on his bed.

"I'm more worried about you," Ziggy settled into a comfortable position. "but if helping me helps you feel better then I won't stop you."

"Then promise to wake me if you need anything, ok?"

Ziggy smiled, "Promise."


End file.
